Type-1 A.R.A "Poppi"
|-|Ground Combat Mode= |-|Air Combat Mode= Summary Type-1 Anti-Ryn Android "Poppi" Is a character in Astiria. Created by the Etronian empire after months of research, she was created to cater to the needs of Jay Grimoire, as well as defeat Rynild Ras'aul. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 3-C. 3-A with Self-Destruct Name: 'Poppi '''Origin: Astiria ' 'Gender: '''Genderless, appears and acts as female '''Age: '>1 year old '''Classification: '''Android, Anti-Ryn Armament '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development, Weapons Mastery (Of all 1000 of her weapons), Martial Arts, Regeneration (High-Mid), Shapeshifting (Between Ground and Flight mode), Flight, Information Analysis, Absorption, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Elemental Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Galaxy Level (Stated that she boasted enough firepower to "wipe out a Galaxy", but it is unknown if this is true). Universe Level with Self-Destruct (Was going to destroy the Universe) [[Speed|'Speed']]:'' Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to Ryn) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: '''Likely '''Galaxy Level Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Galaxy Class '(Contended with Ryn) 'Stamina: '''Limitless ' 'Intelligence: Low '''Range: Interstellar Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: '''Over 1000 weapons hidden within her body Notable attacks and Techniques '''Body Specifications: '''As an Etronian creation, Poppi is outfitted with the highest standard of technology currently in the universe. She has ark properties, allowing her to affect higher-dimensional beings through her firepower. * '''Advanced Learning Engine: '''This chip implanted inside her head allows her to analyze combat and non-combat situations through multiple stimuli: Sight, Hearing, Motion, Etc. This data she gathers is instantly filtered and parsed, meaning she can instantly figure out patterns to avoid and bypass any technique that she can perceive. It also allows her to learn and grow much like a human. Keep in mind her reactions are much higher than anything else in the verse. * '''Ground Combat Mode: '''One of two "modes" she can enter, and the one she typically fights in. It solidifies her defense on the ground, allowing her to avoid getting launched by attacks. This form has a focus on melee rather than Range. * '''Aerial Combat Mode: '''One of two "modes" she can enter, used for space battles and air battles. It gives her wings and a lighter frame, which sacrifices armor for mobility. This form has a focus on range rather than melee. * '''Nanomagitek: '''Thanks to microscopic magicite crystals constantly flowing around her body, she can instantly adapt herself to withstand magic-based attacks by simply absorbing the mana that touches her. This also grants her a regenerative healing factor, enough to heal from being reduced to her skeletal system, blown in half, and even just her core. However, if her core is damaged, she won't be able to heal. * '''Solar-Powered Energy System: '''Solar power is Poppi's main source of energy. It provides charges to her nanomagitek, her weapons, and her systems. When she first turned on, an entire sun had to be destroyed to provide suitable energy. * '''E.D.E.N.: '''Short for "Electronics do everything now". The EDEN System is implanted into her core. (Seen in the ground combat mode picture) It allows her to alter and create any technology within her vicinity, including her own body. This allows her to adapt herself after and during fights. * '''Ark Properties: '''The magic ark property of her body is that it contains several gates to pocket dimensions. These allow her to hold her thousand arms for combat purposes. Like all ark units, she can affect higher-dimensional beings like gods, and kill immortals. '''Thousand Arms: '''Poppi boasts over 1000 different weapons hidden within her body and dimensions, all created by the etronian scientists. Each of these weapons is different, giving her extreme versatility in a combat situation. * '''Laser gun Arm * Pandora Railgun * Missile Launchers * Nail Gun * Chainsaws * Flamethrowers * Icethrowers * High-pressure water jets * Weaponized wind jets * Electricity Cannons * Chest Gatling Guns * The Cube * Ares War Baton * Self Destruct Misc. Species: ''' '''Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Hobbies: Unknown Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Female Characters Category:Androids Category:Astiria Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users